Vampires and Kryptonians: Unlikely Alliance
by walkerswirly89
Summary: Realizing the danger that the mysterious new vampire coven known as the Mosleys now threaten the entire Cullen family with including Bella and himself, Edward decides to move to Metropolis where he encounters a suspicious Superman and Power Girl. Edward, Superman and Power Girl must work learn together to prevent all major cities in the US from being overrun by this new threat.
1. Chapter 1

No one understood the pain Edward had to endure as a vampire. He was alone, an evil creature who stalked the Earth and just barely kept his monstrous instincts in check. Even his wife Bella, who was the same way, had no idea what it was like to be him. Carlisle was the only one who came close to really knowing what it was like to be like Edward but Carlisle did not have the darkness in his past like Edward did.

Today, Edward was visiting a place called Metropolis. It was a large city, larger than most except perhaps Gotham or Los Angeles, but this city was home to some supernatural sightings and most of them recently. Someone had described a man who could fly and had superhuman strength. Most people were calling this extraterrestrial but Edward knew there was nothing extraterrestrial about his kind. They existed on Earth and their evil knew no limits. Perhaps they were doing what he was and that was checking out the city.

Even as he passed regular people, he had the desire to sink his fangs into their necks and drink of their sweet smelling blood. It may have been coursing throughout their bodies but he could still smell it and it made his primitive brain go wild with temptation. The struggle within him was very real.

"Excuse me," said a deep voice behind him. Edward looked around to see a man dressed in a skintight blue and red suit standing behind him. On his chest was what looked like an S but it was not of this world. Did it stand for something?

The man's features, though human in appearance, were not your usual humanly features. His jawline was hard and square, his hair jet black and his eyes suspicious and deep blue. On top of that, he was exceptionally muscular without being overly so.

"Can I ask who you are?" asked the man.

Edward spread his hands out to show he was unarmed. This man had a lot of power within him and it was apparent but Edward had more. Vampires always had the advantage.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he said slowly. "And yours, sir?"

The man in red and blue still looked suspicious and Edward sensed that this man had a protector of the human race complex about him. Was it possible he was a vampire? It was rumored that some of the old families could fly so that would explain that if it were true and superhuman strength came with being what Edward was.

"For now, you can call me Superman," replied the man. "Now explain to me why you are here. I know when someone does not belong among the human race. Who are you and where are you from?"

Edward considered the question. Should he answer it honestly? Surely this man had his own secrets but Edward was unsure of what would happen if he told the truth. Would this person who called himself Superman believe him? He would if he were like Edward was, and that was an evil, depraved being who constantly struggled within himself. Over the years, he had learned how to read people and this man was good as far as could be seen. Was it possible that he was indeed not of this world or perhaps simply an extraordinary human?

"I am human," said Edward calmly. "What are you?"

Superman raised his eyebrows. "You are not human. I know a human when I see one because I've been around them most of life. Humans are very warm and you do not emanate warmth in the least, my friend. Stop lying to me and tell me who you are."

How could this man see through Edward's attempt to protect him so easily? These were not lies but rather protection and they usually worked. Usually, Edward misled people to prevent them from knowing the horrible truth of his nature and he had become very good at it. Superman, however, did not appreciate being lied to.

"Yo, what's the issue here?" asked a woman's voice. Edward looked around to see a tall, stocky, blonde-haired woman in a high-cut leotard alight on the ground next to him.

"I just met a new friend," said Superman. "And Karen, I really wish you wouldn't just show up here in Metropolis unannounced. It scares everyone when they see an angry blonde woman flying around beating up strangers."

Edward observed quietly as the tall woman hit Superman on the shoulder playfully, the force of it causing a small shockwave. Through his heightened vision, Edward could see thing normal humans could not such as sound and displaced air. He could see heat signatures from humans and each one had their own. It was like an aura that each individual human had. Even these two, Superman and Karen, had their own individual auras. Edward could tell that their bodies ran hotter than most humans, in fact, it was more a like a werewolf. They were not of this world and it was apparent.

"Who's the depressed freak of nature?" Karen was looking at Edward with some interest.

Superman remained where he was. "I was just trying to find that out before you rudely interrupted…"

These two were obviously family in some way or another. Edward was guessing siblings considering the way they talked to each other…

"Hey, I'm your cousin and we're the only ones left of our people so I gotta annoy you at least a little…" protested Karen.

Edward immediately saw the look of fear on Superman's face at the mention of "being the only one's left of our people" and he knew then and there that his suspicions, as crazy as they sounded, were correct.

"I am a vampire," said Edward, trying to stir the proverbial pot.

Superman and Karen looked at him with interest.

"That is something I can believe," remarked Superman. "Can you tell me why you are here in Metropolis?"

Edward smiled. "To make a base of operations for my family of course."

Frowning slightly, Superman shook his head. "Find another city. I cannot allow your kind to be here because all that you will bring is more evil to a city already heavily plagued by crime and all kinds of evil."

He had a reason to be suspicious, thought Edward. Perhaps this man was the self-designated protector of this city and his cousin Karen was as well due to the fact that they had exceptional abilities. As with anyone with abilities beyond that of an average human, they understood that power came with responsibility and self control and discipline.

"I mean you and the people of this city no harm," replied Edward. This was of course a lie because he was planning to attract the Mosleys here to this city. For two years now, the Mosleys and the Cullens had one of the biggest rivalries in the world. The Mosley's had wiped out much of the Volturi and other prominent vampire families. Needless to say, when they arrived in Metropolis, the bloodshed of the innocent would be extensive. Edward did not care. As long as Bella was safe, the loss of life to protect her was worth it.

Superman and Karen were not easily fooled. Karen tensed and Superman suddenly shifted his body weight. That meant both were prepping for a fight and Edward did not want to see what would happen should he be forced into fighting these two. Not yet.

"Why do people like this have to lie?" Karen asked turning to her cousin.

Edward bristled. He hated it when people did not speak to him directly like this. She was treating him like he was an idiot, a simpleton. It was her who was the idiot.

"I am not a liar," said Edward, his voice rising. "If you have something to say, say it to my face!"

Karen turned around, he short hair whipping around in the cool breeze. "Okay, fine. What are you going to say next? You're going to massacre this city out of love to your betrothed? Or perhaps you feel the need to taste human blood and this place has an abundance of good blood?"

"No one understands me!" roared Edward. The pain within, it was too much to bear. Not even thinking twice, he lunged at Superman and attempted to sink his teeth into the man's neck.

For some reason, he could not bite Superman. His fangs did little more than slide off his skin and leave small marks. He was then grabbed from behind and thrown a good distance. Something cracked and the sound of shattering porcelaine sounded in his ears.

"Ahhhh!" he yelled as searing hot pain raced along his arm. He looked down and saw two long marks starting at his hand and ending at his leather jacket. Karen's eyes were glowing a dangerous red.

"Get out of here!" Karen roared grabbing him by the coat. "I'm only holding back because I'm afraid of what will happen if you die and your friends find out! Never come back or else I'll break you into little pieces and then set fire to them!"

Edward raced off. He would return in the future. In the near future. This time, he would bring reinforcements. Forks was not the place he wanted to keep his wife safe. The big city would have to be that place. Once he had his way, his family would be safe. And if these two steel-skinned protectors got in his way, he would have to get rid of them somehow. As long as Bella was safe...


	2. Chapter 2

Superman was confused. It had been awhile since he had felt so baffled by something like this. What was this vampire guy? He had never met someone who was so straightforward about his true identity. Even humans were very reluctant to let everyone know their name. Was he really a vampire or some extraterrestrial being who simply acted like one? Could it be that because of being raised among humans and hearing their stories of the supernatural, Superman's thoughts went to that first? Most bad guys were blatantly bad and wanted to destroy the city or take over the world but Superman did not get the feeling this being had evil intentions. Edward did not seem to want to take over the world or destroy anything but still seemed like a very troubled and unhappy person. Maybe all he wanted was a base of operations to work out of and nothing more. The question of what kind of work that Edward was planning still remained. So, following his gut, Superman followed this dark and troubled individual out of the city on foot.

Not being one for subtlety, Clark was finding it difficult to follow this strange creature, who looked no older than eighteen, to his residence. Wearing a red and blue suit with a cape tended to give one's position away easily. It was not so easy to dart behind buildings when Edward got suspicious. What Superman needed now was the Green Arrow's ability to avoid detection.

On top of all this, Edward moved very fast. Almost as fast as Superman himself and as he observed the landscape passing by him, he noticed it was changing. They were headed west and were doing so at supersonic speeds and beyond. Miles passed quickly and still Superman kept Edward in his sights. He had nothing on the Flash in terms of speed but it was not easy to follow Edward since he moved as fast as Superman and had a tendency to stop and look around to make sure he wasn't being followed. Before long, Edward stopped somewhere west of Seattle, Washington. He had covered the distance in about two hours.

After deciding on hiding out for a few minutes in the nearby woods, Superman opened his backpack that Karen had insisted on giving him, pulled a black t-shirt over his head, pulled on some jeans, and finally a brown jacket that he had worn during his days on the farm in Smallville. Finally, he jammed a Royals hat on and walked down the street to a cluster of trees in the middle of which a rather large house stood. He saw Edward stop at the door with a furtive look around before stepping through and closing it. The backpack full of clothing had come in handy since he now looked like a regular civilian but he would never let Karen know that. As immature as it was, he enjoyed antagonizing her since she was the closest thing he had to a sibling.

Superman walked a ways down the street and came to a sign which pointed him in the direction of the nearest town. Forks, Washington was where he was. He had never heard of it before but most people had never heard of Smallville so he shrugged and went on his way to town. It was a small place certainly and had different feel to it than Kansas. The heavy mist in the air made it seem colder than it probably was.

"Can I help you?" asked a man in a police cruiser.

Superman stopped walking and headed over to the cruiser. Small town police tended to be a little wary of strangers. Thankfully, the man who was asking was the police chief of Forks as Superman could see from the man's badge.

"I was just looking for a tow truck," replied Superman. "I was on my way to Seattle when my car broke down a few miles from here and I wanted to see if you guys here had someone who could help me."

The Police Chief nodded and extended his hand. "Charlie Swan. I'm the police chief around here so I do apologize if I seemed a little suspicious."

Superman nodded in understanding. "I'm Clark Kent."

"Well, Mr. Kent, I'm sure I can help you," replied Chief Swan casually. "I might be able to call my friend Tom who has a tow truck. Just tell me where your car is and I'll send him down there and he can pick it up and bring it down to the mechanic. Do you know what's wrong with it?"

"That'd be fine, Chief Swan. I think it's just age that's the problem with it but I parked it down that way," he replied pointing to his left. Truth be told, there was no car but Superman needed to time to assess why Edward lived here. He had an hour at best but it was worth a try. Perhaps it could tell him why this vampire or whatever he was wanted to move in on Metropolis. Maybe Chief Swan knew something about it.

"I was just about to go to lunch, I could give you a ride down to the restaurant and you could get something to eat while you wait for the tow truck, Mr. Kent," said Chief Swan. "There's a place down the road with a mean meatball sub."

Superman looked up and saw a familiar red and white streak above him in the grayish clouds. Shaking his head, he climbed into the car with Chief Swan. After all, what better way to convince people in a small town you were no threat than to get to know the police chief?

"Where are you from?" asked Swan casually.

"Uh, Metropolis. I work for the Daily Planet."

The Chief nodded. "Ah, a big city reporter? What's up? Chasing down some leads on the crazy stories we have here in this area? Did someone outside of the _Gazette_ finally take some interest in what happens around here?"

Superman laughed. "No, I'm taking a roadtrip around the Pacific Northwest, Chief. Just wanted a change of scenery."

"Well, Forks is probably the last place you'd want to visit since we don't have a lot of interesting things to do around here except fishing and hiking," replied Chief Swan shaking his head. "You'd be hard-pressed to find something worth your while here."

As he rode down to the sandwich place with Chief Swan, Superman was well aware of the Chief's wary eyes on him. In a small town such as this, it was easy to think that outsiders were a possible threat. As a police chief, Swan was simply looking out for the welfare of the people of the town. That was his responsibility and Superman was perfectly comfortable with that. If only the big city police chiefs like the one in Metropolis thought like this and actually cared more for the citizens than his job, there wouldn't be a need for a guy like Superman but nonetheless he still respected law enforcement. That respect grew as Chief Swan called the man with the tow truck.

Forks was certainly a nice little place. The sky was overcast but the trees were a deep shade of green and a number of brightly lit restaurants and businesses lined the tiny strip. A few people were out walking around and many of them waved to Chief Swan as he drove by. It had been ages since Superman got away from Metropolis and was able to see the small town life he had grown up in where everyone knew everyone and criminals were few.

"Kinda of a shock coming from a big city like Metropolis and visiting a tiny little place like this, huh?" Chief Swan had stopped the car outside a local eatery.

Superman stepped out of the cruiser and adjusted his hat. "I grew up in a small town in Kansas. If the name Smallville says anything about it… It's been awhile since I've been in a place where everyone is friendly with the police chief."

Chief Swan frowned slightly and stroked his mustache. "Not everyone likes me. Some of the folks on the outskirts of town aren't my biggest fans. And the county sheriff… Oh well, can't make everyone like you I suppose."

If anyone understood that, it was Superman. Just recently, he had run into a number of people who insisted that he had made the city a more dangerous place. Like they knew.

"Clark!" A tall woman hit him and he nearly fell back. Only one person could cause him to do that and it was: "Karen!" he said with surprise.

With a knack for looking more like a civilian than anyone else, Karen looked like fitness model on vacation. His cousin was one who did not like hiding and most people were aware that Karen Starr was in fact Power Girl, but when she wanted to hide, she did it very well.

Chief Swan was looking confused and some of the guys in the restaurant were sitting there open-mouthed. That was the usual reaction when Karen dressed like a civilian. Especially her choice in clothing which tended to expose a lot more than was necessary.

"This is your…?"

"Fiance," replied Karen planting a kiss on his cheek and Superman had to hide his horrified expression. Too bad, it would have been priceless.

Swan shrugged and ordered a few sandwiches. The distinct feeling in the restaurant had gone from gaping at Karen to disappointment to find out she was taken.

"I'm gonna go and see if that nice man I met with the tow truck will take me with him to the car," she said with a wink.

"We already called a truck, ma'am," said Chief Swan suppressing a grin. "I know," said Karen sweetly. "But I already

She smiled charmingly and left the restaurant.

"Nicely done, sir," said Chief Swan sitting down with the sandwiches at the table Clark had chosen. "She's out of your league."

He had no idea. Cousins could be so infuriating at times and sometimes Superman longed for the days of being alone…

"Have you ever heard of anyone by the last name of Cullen, Chief Swan?" asked Superman casually. As soon as he said it, he knew his cover had been blown when Chief Swan's eyes glazed over.

"You're not a reporter, are you?"

Superman shook his head. Might as well be truthful. "I am a reporter. I wanted to get here before Metropolis PD to investigate an issue we have had in Metropolis recently and I heard the name Cullen. I have track down all the leads I can because Metropolis has enough trouble and the people of the city need to know what to look out for.."

Swan set down his soda and looked out the window. There was sadness and worry in his eyes and Superman was no novice to those things.

"They lived here for awhile," said Swan reluctantly. "The son, I think his name was Edward, well, my daughter Bella took a fancy to him. More like an obsession in my opinion but it may be because I'm her father and I saw what I wanted to see. Anyway, the dad, Carlisle, nice guy by the way, worked at the hospital, he and his wife adopted a bunch of teenagers and Edward, the son my daughter liked, was one of them. I didn't get to know them before they all moved away a few years back but I did get to know Edward and his sister Alice pretty well. They were definitely nice people but I've been in law enforcement too long not to see the darkness in that family's eyes. All of them, it was weird how they all looked so young but somehow looked like they had been around a lot longer than most of us.

"Anyway, my daughter went away with the son Edward and I haven't had so much as a phone call from her since. It'd be nice but you know how kids are… Well, maybe you don't," he added hastily.

Superman knew he was in dangerous territory, hounding the chief of police and all, but he pressed a little more. Chief Swan was a sharp one but Superman got the feeling he wasn't about to be thrown in jail.

"Were there every any problems while they were here?"

Swan's eyebrows were furrowed. "Oddly enough, yes. As soon as they moved in, animal attacks started happening with alarming frequency here and in other nearby towns. I'm not talking rabid badgers or anything but stuff that looked like a mountain lion or something bigger attacked these people and ripped them limb from limb while leaving their throats slashed open. I always said the patterns were too clean to be an animal but no one ever believed me because that would be suggesting that a person was doing it. I still stand by that…"

"And the problems have ceased since these Cullens moved away?" Superman could feel everyone's eyes on him. He didn't care.

"You have to understand something about small towns, Mr. Kent. If there's a murder or an animal attack, everyone hears about it," Chief Swan said bitterly. "Patterns are easily discernible here in places like this. In a big city, one like Gotham or Metropolis, those patterns tend to get lost among the others as murder after murder is committed. In a place like Forks, it's much different and we don't need forensics to know when we have a murderer on the loose.

"So to answer your question, yes, the attacks stopped shortly after the Cullens moved away but I think even a little bit before that. They were good people so I suspect that the violence followed them rather than they were the ones committing it. I just could never see Carlisle and his family doing anything like what I saw on those cases."

Chief Swan had a point but it proved to Superman that he had no idea what was on the loose here in the town of Forks. Perhaps Edward did not cause trouble in his own hometown and he had simply brought it here. Were there others like him? The possibility was there if Chief Swan was correct about the Cullen's inability to commit violent acts. Maybe there were many families of these vampires and the family Swan spoke of was one of them. Even if Edward was not a violent person, the idea of the horrors that would follow him to Metropolis made Superman shudder.

"So you still stand by the idea that these attacks were in fact not animal attacks, Chief?"

Chief Swan stood up. "There's Tom with your car, Mr. Kent. I suggest you go and find out what's wrong with it."

The Chief stopped at the door. "You're welcome to stay here in town until the car is fixed but keep in mind we don't tolerate any funny business around here. Good day to you, Mr. Kent."

After he had dropped the car off at the mechanic (the alternator was missing and the radiator was cracked which confirmed that it had been Karen's work), he set out on his own once more to find out what he could about the mysterious individual known as Edward. Careful not to attract attention to himself, Superman walked back to the place where he had followed Edward later that day. The house he came upon was nice but had a haunted feel to it as if something dark, something evil, lived here.

"Whatcha doin', cuz?" said a loud voice.

"Karen!"

"Who else?"

Superman tried to keep his temper in check. This was a delicate operation and if she messed it up as she had a habit of doing, the consequences would be dire.

As he turned around to face his cousin, he felt strong hands grab him from behind. He looked over at Karen who was now being held in a headlock by a dark-haired young woman. Vampires were strong and fast but Superman had the feeling Kryptonians had an edge.

"Why are you here!" growled Edward with steel in his voice.

Superman gave Karen and significant look and hoped she understood that now was not the time to resist. Not yet.

"You're Chief Swan's daughter," remarked Superman. "He said you ran away with the Cullen's son. He's still very upset about that."

Bella grimaced. "My dad talks too much. He doesn't know I'm here and if you tell him…"

"He misses you, Bella. He needs to know you're okay."

For a moment, he saw the longing in her eyes but then it passed. This girl was not normal and was someone who had been blinded by the feelings of infatuation that had turned into obsession. The way she looked at Edward suggested something inside her was broken, if not unstable.

"I'll snap her neck!" shouted Bella dramatically. "How dare you two come here and threaten our family!"

Karen smiled and Superman didn't have enough time to shout a warning to Bella before Karen slammed her to the ground. Edward shouted "No!" and Superman threw him off to check on Bella. Now was not he time for hostilities but Karen never waited for diplomacy to take effect.

Karen must have been holding back because Bella was not injured in the least. Either that or these vampires were tough stuff. Bella, thankfully, was mad, but uninjured.

"Who are you people?" demanded Bella trying to sit up. "No one can overcome our strength!"

Edward shoved Superman out of the way, picked her up and touched her forehead gently. "Put me down," she protested.

"How can you two be stronger than us?"

Karen cracked her knuckles. "We aren't human. We're Kryptonian and your lovely boyfriend has made threats against Metropolis. We came here to let him know that he's dealing with the wrong people."

Bella looked confused and the blackness in her eyes disappeared and her pupils returned to normal. "Kryptonian?"

"Yeah, it exploded a long time ago but both our parents sent us here to Earth on some spaceships when we were kids." Karen's fists were balled and her body was tense. Superman knew he would have to hold her off.

Suddenly, Bella lashed out and tried to sink her fangs into Karen's neck. Karen punched her in the chest and Bella went flying. Edward was just fast enough to catch her before she crashed into a tree.

"Did she get me?" Karen was rubbing two small red marks on her neck.

Superman shook his head. "You're good. But please, we need to keep this as peaceful as possible."

"Too late!" shouted Edward from a distance, his eyes black. "Even invincibility has it's limits! I will find a way to bring you down because you hurt my Bella! Go back to your city! We will meet again."

Karen shouted some rude insults at the two vampires but Superman held her back from punching them both silly as she had a habit of doing. "C'mon. We need to alert the league. If I'm right, which I hope I'm not, Karen, we have a whole lot fight coming our way."

Oddly, Karen remained silent which was unusual for her as they flew through the air at supersonic speeds. Normally, she was the life of the party and always cracking jokes or making hollow threats. To break the silence, Superman tried to joke around a little.

"Where did the car you gave to the mechanic come from?"

She smiled nastily. "It came from a Seattle mall parking lot. I'll bet someone is looking for their car right about now."

Trying not imagine what it must have looked like to anyone who looked up and saw a car flying through the air and what Tom the mechanic must have been thinking at that very moment when he ran the tag and title, Superman focused his attention on getting back to Metropolis.

As they flew back to the city, leaving the lush green forests of Washington behind them, Superman wondered what other secrets this place held. He sensed more supernatural energy here than in any other place he had visited. Maybe the Cullens were not the only bizarre things that this world held. He of all people should know that.


End file.
